


I Am Happy, Just Where I Am:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathrooms, Celebrations, Cold Compresses/Washcloths, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, F/M, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Protective Kono Kalakaua, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sick Character, Sick Steve McGarrett, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono couldn't believe all of the bad luck that her lover had experienced, She was right with him, while he was experiencing radiation poisoning, & he thinks that she will him eventually, What does she tell him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*





	I Am Happy, Just Where I Am:

*Summary: Kono couldn't believe all of the bad luck that her lover had experienced, She was right with him, while he was experiencing radiation poisoning, & he thinks that she will him eventually, What does she tell him?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

The Case was successful, even though more need to be done, as Officer Kono Kalakaua saw it in her eyes, She knew that things will get done, & they will help out other law enforcement to make sure that sex-trafficking, will be put out of business permanently, & forever. It ruled the islands for the past couple of months, so it needs to be removed, Five-O is up for the challenge, & they don't back down from any, & haven't, when they formed the taskforce, & became a team.

 

Right now, She is focused on her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, who was in the process of losing his cookies, after everyone had left, & the clean-up has been done, "God, I hate this", The Former Seal said, as he was done with last round of puking. "I know, Love, The Medication should help minimalize it, So, You can keep going on with your routine", Kono said comforting him, & in a soothing tone. She reached for a washcloth, & wet & rinsed it, & apply the cold compress to his forehead. Steve smiled, & said this to her, as a response.

 

"Thank you, Baby, You are the best", He snuggled close to her, seeking any form of comfort, as they were sitting on the cold tile floor, Kono said thinking to herself, as she made a vow right then, & there, **"I am never gonna leave his side, He ** _will be_** with me always"** , She rewet the washcloth, & applied once again, she kept on doing it, til he was cool, & not hot. "Wanna try to go to the bedroom there, Handsome ?", she asked, as she helped him up, & he just nodded, without saying a word. They went straight for the bedroom, where she got them both settled, & were ready for bed.

 

"Are you sure that you wouldn't reconsider being with me ?", Steve asked, as the former seal began to relax now, after Kono made sure that he was feeling better, He knew that he didn't deserve all the luck, that was bestowed on him, & given to him. But, He won't take it for granted, cause it comes once in a lifetime, He is gonna treat it like a precious gift. He looked at her with his piercing eyes, hoping that this was not a dream, & it's all real.

 

"You know what, I am happy, Just being here, You are it for me, Baby, I mean it, I am satisfied with this relationship, & how it's progressing, Also, I want you to know that, I am here, I am here for the long run, & I am not leaving, You have me for life", as she pressed kisses into the side of his head, so he could feel her love for him. "I love you, Steve, Please always know that", she looked at him, & he looked her, & they held contact. "I love you too, Kono", He gave the ex-surfing pro, a sweet kiss, & they settled down, & went to sleep afterwards.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
